Ura Ib
by Nerp
Summary: Before you begin reading... This is a crossover fic between Uraboku and Misa Liddle's Ib RP Forum. Not the actual Ib game. So if you don't give two shits about the forum don't read this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sean..." A brown eyed man whispered his name softly.

This man was... Beautiful... Although beautiful wasn't exactly the proper word for describing men. But it fit him. His hair was as black as night...

"I will never deceive you, Sean." The man spoke softly.

Sean felt oddly drawn to this man. Despite knowing nothing about him.

"... Farewell..." The man spoke once more. And turned and walked away.

Sean's eyes widened, as he reached out and grabbed for the man. "Wait!" He screamed.  
But as Sean came in contact with him... He turned to ashes.

Sean dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Why...?" He muttered. "Why...?Why...? WHY!?"

Sean's eyes flicked open. Ah. He had fallen asleep again.

He felt warm hands on his shoulders. Shaking him gently, as though to snap him out of a trance.

"Are you alright, Sean?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you alright, Sean?" Ah. It was Shane. A tall boy with raven black hair and eyes to match. Though despite his dark appearances he was a kind man.

"I heard you scream, did you have another nightmare..?" He asked.

Sean smiled softly. He placed one of his hands on Shane's shoulder. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Shane."

"Alright... I'll go help with breakfast. If I find out that you didn't eat again... I'll give you dishes duty..." Shane said and walked out of the room.

Sean just smiled and chuckled softly. Truth be told, he wasn't fine. He had been having these weird dreams lately. He couldn't quite remember most of them... All he remembered was... Those eyes... He was drawn to them...

Sean shook off the thought and pulled on his school uniform and ran downstairs. "Morning guuuuys! Sorry can't talk long... I'm gonna be late for school..." Sean shouted at the children before retreating for the door.

Then Sylvain grabbed his arm and chuckled softly. "Nice try, but..." Sylvain glanced at his watch. "You still have an hour and a half."

Sylvain was the son of the heads of the orphanage and aged at twenty-four, six years older than Sean himself.

Oh, why was Sean at an orphanage, you ask? Well... Not to launch into a sob story here but... When Sean was eight his father had killed his mother. And his father got arrested of course. No other living relatives wanted him, so he was sent here. To an orphanage...

Syl was the first to talk to him. And form a bond. Telling him that he was very much needed, that he had a purpose, he just hadn't found it yet. From then on, Sean was good friends with Sylvain.

"Ah... I need to... Uhm... Get to school early... To practice... Uhm for... A-a presentation..." Sean said, diverting his eyes from Sylvain's amused cyan orbs...

"Mhmm... And what, pray tell, is this presentation about?" Sylvain asked almost tauntingly.

Crap. Sean racked his brain for a topic. Purple orbs displaying obvious distress. "Um... uh... ahhhhh... Potato pie." Sean blurted.

Syl bursted out into laughter. "Potato pie?!" He ruffled Sean's hair. "A valiant attempt... How about we go sit in the garden and talk about what's been bothering you?"

Busted. "... Sure I suppose..." Sean said, looking down at his feet.

They walked to the garden and sat down on a bench. "So what's up? You've been kind of off lately... "

"... Just... Things..." Sean responded.

"... Things as in...?" The white haired man asked. "You'll have to elaborate, I'm not a mind reader..."

"... Things as in... Dreams..." Sean took a deep breath. "I... I've been having these dreams lately... I hardly remember any of what happened in them... But I'm always so upset when I wake up... The only thing I remember is a pair of eyes... The most beautiful brown eyes you could imagine."

Syl just examined the boy with curious eyes during the whole conversation.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love." Sylvain said. "But that's just me..."

Sean nodded at the guy. "Thanks, Syl. I think I'll be off to school now."

Syl nodded back. "Good luck with your presentation." He said with a laugh and got up to walk out.

"Wait." Sean grabbed Syl's arm.

Skin on skin. Sean's eyes widened. And just like that. He could see Syl's darkest secret. The very reason why his heart ached.

A lady held Syl's hand. "I love you." She spoke softly.

Syl returned the statement. A look of genuine happiness on his face.

The same lady kissing another man. Syl's expression pained. "Alice...!" He said.

"Syl. I've been meaning to tell you. I don't love you... I just need the money." She spoke bluntly and with intended malice. "You're a snob... I really don't need you."

"... I'm not a snob..." Syl said.

"Bullshit..." The cruel laughter rang through the air.

'I'm not a snob... I'm just... Lonely'

'Won't someone try to understand me?'

"I-I... Understand..." Sean spoke, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Pardon?" Syl said. Looking slightly confused.

"I... Understand you."

Syl jerked his arm out of Sean's grip. "You know nothing about me." Syl said walking away. "Don't go trying to fix the unfixable..." Syl's eyes... Seemed almost tinted red.

"... But... You... You're alone..." Sean said. "You need someone to tell you you belong... Like you did for me..."

"I don't need you or anyone else. I can function fine on my own." Syl paused.

"You don't... Need me..?"

"No. My job is to make kids think they're wanted. Most don't end up with homes anyway."

"You. Lied to me..." Sean ran out of the garden.

Syl's eyes returned to cyan. "Wait. I didn't mea-" Syl was cut off.

"Don't go trying to fix the unfixable, Syl." Sean turned around, tears streaming down his cheek. And with that he ran off.

He didn't know where to or why. He just ran. Running away wouldn't fix anything. But it could sure as hell stall it. It started raining. Sean didn't care. Perhaps the rain could wash away his troubles, as silly as it sounded.

"Hey." A deep voice spoke. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here much longer."

Tall, lean, raven haired...

...

Beautiful brown eyes...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beautiful brown eyes. He dressed rather oddly and seemed to be rather tense at the moment.

"I don't like the rain." He said. "Perhaps we should go inside?" He held out a hand for Sean. Sean hoisted himself up using. The guy's hand.

Skin on skin... But Sean saw nothing.

"Don't be too nosy now..." The man spoke. "Just like you were before."

"Before?" Sean asked softly. "... What do you mean."

Just then Sean heard a loud noise.

"Tch. Damn Malum." The man looked back to Sean. "I'll explain everything later. For now, try not to get yourself hurt Sean." How'd he know his name.

"Wait." Sean said grabbing the sleeve of the man's shirt.

He looked back. "Hm."

"You said you'd explain everything later... But there's one thing I'd like to know right now..." Sean said. Hm the rain had stopped.

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Violet orbs wide with curiosity.

"Zamia." The man spoke and with that he walked off.

"Zam... ia..." Sean repeated curiously. "Interesting."

Sean walked the rest of the way to school. Nothing really amazing happened though. Teachers, lectures, tests and notes. The usual.

The interesting thing that happened though was during the walk home. Syl called him from the other side of the road. Looking almost distressed.

"Syl." Sean said running across the road. Only to find himself unable to move halfway through the road. And Syl disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

A car came hurdling at him top speed. Sean couldn't move or speak. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

...

"Idiot. Didn't I tell you not to get yourself into trouble." Thank god. Zamia tackled them both out of the way. And now he was on top of Sean. Scolding him.

"Zamia... I'm sorry..." Sean said softly.

Zamia got up off of Sean. "Geez. I thought you'd be smart enough to tell a Malum apart from your own friend."

"Malum..?"

"A demon essentially..." Zamia sighed and began to explain. "A Malum comes in three ranks.  
Inanis, the lowest rank. Even a child could defeat it. Mediocris, a decently Malum that would take some effort to defeat. Ideally a Shield member should take care of these ones. And Opulen the strongest rank of Malum... Only super strong Shield members and other Opulen can kill them. Although sometimes they'll possess a human body. Leaving two options. Force the Malum out... Only certain people can perform such a task... Or kill the Malum and the human body in which it resides."

Sean had an absolutely blank expression. It was almost unbelievable to hear those words.

"Also only Shield members can see Malum. Ordinary humans can't." Zamia spoke. "Tomorrow is Amist Night. When even an Inanis can be as powerful as an Opulen... You should stay inside if possible... And never... Under any circumstance be alone..." And with that Zamia disappeared again.

Amist Night... Malum... This didn't make any sense... Yet still Sean believed it...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Sean got home he was absolutely exhausted. He didn't even bother to shout his usual cheery hello to the residents of the orphanage. Sean wobbled off up the stairs and dove facedown onto his bed.

A few minutes later Shane strolled into his room, sitting down on his bed. "Will you at least eat something. Just to reassure me that you won't wither away into nothingness..."

Sean pulled the blankets over his head. "No." He muttered and closed his eyes.

Shane put his hand on where he supposed Sean's shoulder would be. "What's wrong." He asked. "You can always talk to me... You can trust me... We're friends, right Sean?"

Sean peeked his head out from under the blanket and looked up at Shane. "Yeah... It's just Syl... He's been so mean lately and I can't help but think it's my fault. I-I said some things that may have been out of line and such..."

Shane sighed. "You're too kind, Sean. You should be more careful. Humans are vile creatures who pollute the world with their lies and betrayal. Trust only those who prove themselves worthy of you."

Sean hugged Shane letting a few tears leak from him. "It's okay, Sean..." Shane spoke quietly. "... Tears are a way of washing away your pain... Crying is perfectly alright." Shane stroked Sean's hair.

Shane and Sean. An inseparable duo. Sean was an outcast from school. People told freaky rumours about him because he used to always be bruised or cut. And him living in a orphanage only made things worse. But Shane approached him with a kind smile and open arms.

'They tell rumours about you because they're jealous. Even being of lesser social standing you're classier than them. They want to make you look like a lesser man. Just ignore them.' Shane had said.

From then on they were together. Shane smiled still hugging Sean. "Will you at least eat a piece of toast?" Shane asked randomly.

Sean heaved an overdramatic sigh. "Ohhh Shane..." He flipped the back of his hand to his forehead. "You ask so much of me. I don't think I could handle it."

Shane chuckled and playfully punched Sean in the shoulder. "You dolt. Go eat or I'll give you something you can't handle." Shane cracked his knuckles.

Sean laughed and went down with the children. "Seeeeaaaaan." A little girl, Taylor, cried hugging Sean's legs. " is soooo mean."

"Mr. Delacroix? You mean Syl?" Sean asked. Syl had never really made anyone call him before. Last he knew all the children called him Syl or ...

"Shhhhh. It's Mr. Delacroix... We're not aloud to call him Syl..." The girl had whispered his name as though he may hear of she said it too loudly.

"... I'll go talk to him..." Sean said walking to the living area only to find Syl just chilling on the chair. He ran his finger across the table.

"It's dusty." Syl said in an unimpressed tone. "Can't those lazy assed maids do anything properly?"

"Syl..." Sean called quietly.

"What the hell do you want?" Sylvain said loudly, smacking his hands down on the table.

The children that were brave enough to stay in the living space with Syl cowered in fear. Most of them leaving.

"You're scaring the children." Sean said stepping closer to Syl. "You need to calm down."

Sylvain stood up. "You don't know anything." He spoke. Stepping close enough to Sean that he could feel Syl's breaths.

"What's your problem?" Sean said glaring up at Syl.

"You're my problem you annoying brat!" Sylvain said grabbing Sean by his collar and shoving him against a nearby wall.

"Syl. Put him down." Shane walked up toward Syl.

Sylvain smirked and moved his grip to Sean's neck. "Step any closer and it. Will. Go. Snap."

Sylvain's eyes turned red and his clothes turned black. Colourful markings appeared on his arms and face.

"Ahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!" Syl's voice was trill and singsong. "You humans are idiots. Tell ya what, Shaaane..." Shane's name rolled off Sylvain's tongue. "I'll cut ya a deal. But only 'cause yar cute..."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sean was being held by a tight grip around his throat. He wasn't paying much mind to the conversation. He squirmed trying to escape.

Sylvain tightened his grip on Sean's neck causing Sean to start gasping for air. "Stop. Stop It or I'll have ta kill ya..." Sylvain laughed again.

No. This man wasn't Sylvain. He was too dark. "S... Syl... Vain..." Sean said gripping Sylvain's arm.

Sylvain laughed. "I'm not Sylvaaaain anymore human, I am... Fiascooooo! And I'm havin' soooo much fun watching you die by a loved one's hand."

"Hey you said you'd cut me a deal." Shane said. "Let's hear it."

Fiasco sighed. "Weeeell... This human is cute." Fiasco said gesturing with a free hand to Sean who was still squirming a bit. "But yooooour'e cuuuuter! So if you'll willingly go with me. I'll let this guy go!" Fiasco laughed.

Just then a flash of light came and Fiasco cursed under his breath and dropped Sean. "How about neither?" A familiar voice spoke.

It was Zamia. He gritted his teeth and brought his sword up running at Fiasco. "You guys are really pissing me off." Fiasco flipped out of the way sitting atop a bookshelf.

Two more people came, a tall blonde man, like seriously he had to be a foot at the very least taller than Sean, which isn't saying much cause Sean's 5'0, but back to the man. He had intense blue eyes and a decent build. Following him was a significantly shorter girl with golden eyes and shoulder length white hair.

"Since when did he know the phrase 'pissing me off?'" The girl said. The boy just shrugged in response.

Fiasco threw a knife at Sean and the blue eyed man ran and shoved him out of the way. The knife embedded it's self into the man's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Clutching it in pain. "Aiden..." The white haired girl knelt down beside the blue-eyed man.

"Rose." Zamia said. "Take the boy go. I've got this guy." He raised his sword at Fiasco, Sean stood up and grabbed Zamia's arm.

"Stop." Sean said. "Sylvain is my friend you can't hurt him."

Zamia's eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Sean. It's either he stays posses by a Malum or he dies. Aiden was the only one here right now who could repel the Malum from Sylvain. But he most likely wouldn't have the power to do so now."

"B-but..." A golden light started to radiate from Sean. "Stop it..." Sean said, tears streaming from his eyes. He turned to Fiasco. "Stop. Hurting. My. Friend!" The light radiated from him. Going straight to the demon.

"...It hurtttttsssss Seaaaan stooooop..!" And just like that the demon was drawn out of Syl, and Syl returned to Syl.

Zamia just shrugged and let his sword vanish. "... Good job..." He said patting Sean on the head.

"What about Aiden?" Rose said. Sean walked over to Aiden and gently felt his wound as Rose had taken the knife out earlier and used her hands to slow the bleeding, not very smart but... Okay. "..It looks bad..." Sean said. "I wish that hadn't happened..." Sean touched the wound again and it had disappeared.

...

But instead Sean felt the pain and received the wound. "... Aiden... I-is... Th-th-this what... You went through... F-for me..." A few tears fell from Sean's eyes as he clutched his shoulder. This stranger had hurt himself... So badly... For him?

"Yes..." Aiden said. Wiping Sean's tears away. "I really wish you would have left me like that though... I hate to see you get hurt..."

Sean smiled weakly at Aiden. The feeling is mutual.

"Seeeaaaan!" Rose said hugging Sean a bit to tightly causing him to emit a small squeaky noise. "You're too cuteee!"

Aiden sighed. "Let him go, Rose... I think you're hurting him." Rose let Sean go and patted him on the head, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. Zamia glared.

"Hey you... Stop glaring... After all we're related, hey Sean?" Rose giggled. Sean tilted his head. Rose covered her mouth "You mean he doesn't know?" Aiden sighed. "Nope." Rose's eyes widened. "Ooooops! Awh we were supposed to wait for Mr. Gold! Ah dangit!" Rose looked between Aiden, Zamia and Sean. "None of you tell Gold, Kay?"

Syl finally chimed in. "M'kay. Sean just shot light and did some freaky healing shit and you guys are getting all buddy buddy. And..." Syl gestured to Zamia. "This shady fellow tryed to murder me." Mind telling me what the hell just went down?"

Aiden nodded and spoke. "He's a former Shield... And the battle is nearing... We need to enlarge our numbers."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Sorry! Really short chappie cause of Cadets!)

Syl tried to balance on the bookshelf he was currently seated on. Balancing a bit before tumbling forward. Shane of all people caught him. In a princess carry.

Sean was just about to ask Aiden what the heck he was talking about but that picture was too much for him to handle and he bursted out laughing.

Syl glared at Shane, obviously not enjoying being held like that. "Are you okay Sylvain?" Shane asked, not catching on to the fact that Syl didn't like what was happening.

"I'm fine. Now put me down. We both look ridiculous." Shane realized how he was holding Sylvain and set him down lightly on his feet.

Sylvain shook his head. "This is all nuts..." Gold light of god knows what and Shield and WTF this all possesses no logic whatsoever!"

Sean just tilted his head. "It doesn't make sense but... Zamia stopped you from killing me... So perhaps you should be happy instead..?"

Syl sighed. "I suppose so... I didn't hurt you too badly, did I."

Sean moved his sweater to cover his shoulder better and shook his head. "Nope just a few bruises... Nothing I can't handle..."

"I suppose we should get going..." Aiden said. "We seem to only be angering people the longer we stay..." Aiden looked between Rose and Zamia as to silently ask what should be done next...

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I guess. Will you guys need help with cleaning up or anything?" Rose looked hopefully to Syl. She still had so much she had to tell Sean. With the exception of what Gold said they shouldn't say.

"Nope you all should just go." Sylvain said. The mess wasn't that bad. Plus the maids would help. "If you leave now, I won't charge you for the damage."

Zamia nodded. "We should leave. We wouldn't want to cause anymore damage to this area."

Sean waved at them as they left. Wincing and switching arms. "Bye guys! Thanks for your help!" Sean smiled. Syl glared at them with crossed arms and looked to Shane and Sean. "You two go rest up for the night. Me and the staff will look for the children. Don't worry. I'll come up with something to tell them all."

Shane and Sean nodded and headed off upstairs. Shane gave Sean a silent look of concern as they headed up the stairs to Sean's room. Sean sighed and flopped on his bed cringing before starting to cry.

Shane watched before gently pulling the boy into a hug whilst avoiding his shoulder. "Hey... It's okay, Syl's just a little He's probably not mad at you. Just a little confused is all."

Sean nodded. "I suppose so. But... What if he is mad at me... What if I did do something bad.." He hugged Shane. Tears soaking into the man's shirt. "I'm just scared. I don't know what all of this means it's weird... The nice people that saved us are talking nonsense... And I healed someone... And can see people's feelings and shoot light. And I can't control any of it... It scares me..."

Shane stroked Sean's hair and leaned his chin on him. "It's okay... I know you wouldn't hurt someone on purpose..." Sean nodded still hugging Shane...

"You're a good kid Sean." Shane said. "I'm sure you'll figure it all out." He said squeezing Sean lightly. "You really think so?" Sean asked with a little bit of childish energy. "Yeah." Shane said.

"Thanks, Shane! You're a good friend!" Sean said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Shane said. "You too. I really think this'll all sort itself out if you give it time."

"Thanks... Shane..." Sean said with a small yawn. "I really needed that." Shane smiled at Sean. "I think you should rest." He said. "You went through a lot."

Sean nodded leaning back in his bed. Shane smiled and got up to walk out, only to have Sean grab his sleeve. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Shane smiled softly. "Sure." He said. Sitting back down on Sean's bed. Sean fell asleep within a few minutes. And Shane smiled softly again. "You're a good kid, Sean. If only you knew what was coming." Shane got up and walked out, flicking off the light and softly closing the door behind himself whilst Sean softly snored.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I purposely misspelled what as waht... Don't judge me...)

Well, good thing for Sean that it was a weekend. Otherwise he'd most probably fall asleep in class. As he really wasn't feeling that great. But still he had to run errands for the orphanage staff, grab groceries and such, nothing too hard. Although Syl did suggest he stay home today, due to his injuries and such. But Sean went anyway. The maids guilt-tripped him into this.

He headed down the street waving to people he knew. It was a nice day, Sean liked it. So he got his baked goods and did as he pleased. Walking to places and buying things for people. Just simply being a Sean. Then Sean decided to take the short walk home and cut through a back ally.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. But turned around to get punched in the face. Sean fell backward holding his cheek. "Waht!" Sean said dropping the groceries. "Oh no! The eggs!" Sean exclaimed. Then the demon thing flipped out of nowhere.

"This is going to be easier than I thought... Master will be proud..." It laughed. Kicking Sean in the stomach. But a voice rang out. "Dark one, burn." The voice said firmly. And on cue the thing bursted into flames. And the man who willed the monster to burn walked into sight stomping on the fire to put it out.

He was a decent height bespectacled man with jet black hair and dark green eyes. He didn't look very impressed though. "Yo. Dummy. Have you ever been to Kindergarten. You learn never to take back allies home." Sean nodded. But the raven haired man only continued his rant. I was busy with my twin. And now, I don't know where he went. And it's all your fault." Sean nodded again.

"What's your name?" Sean asked shyly. The man sighed. "I'm Xenaide. And I already know your name Sean so skip the introduction and go home." He said waving his hand dismissively. Just then Zamia came and walked to Sean. "Are you alright?" Zamia asked Sean. "Mhmm" Sean said nodding.

Then Xenaide and Zamia engaged in an intense staring competition. No a glaring competition. "Geez, you should babysit better. The runt here lessened my time with Olivier." Zamia glared harder. If that was even possible at this point he might as well become Brock. (Dragonball reference, sorry I had to :P) Sean just watched intently. It was cool.

Then another person came. Along with. Black hair and green eyes. He looked like Xenny except he didn't wear glasses. And was accompanied by a very tall man, almost as tall as Aiden. With white hair and a business type suit. Xenny ran over to his twin and hugged him. "Sorry to keep you waiting... Olivier mon chère." He said kissing the boy on the cheek and walking off with him. Zamia's glare following Xenny all the while.

The suited man simply sighed then walked up to Sean. "Sean. I have a deal to make with you. You have some important powers that we very much need. That is why the Malum tend to be drawn to you. They will attack the ones you love. And if you come with us they will leave the others alone and be simply drawn to you. So will you come with us?"


End file.
